


Self Lovin'

by gracebriel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of kink embarrassment as well if I'm being honest, Desperation, Marking, Masturbation, Not ship centered so you can draw your own conclusions to who the dream was with :3, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/pseuds/gracebriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Ray having some fun to himself before going to work, after a particularly good dream. Nothing out of the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Lovin'

Ray could still feel the phantom lips on his neck, pressing and sucking and placing down a nip or a harsh bite to his shoulder, when he opened his eyes groggily. His breathing left his lips unevenly, heart pounding, his skin feeling entirely too hot and too tight for his actual body. A crave settled deep in his stomach for the results his dream had been  _so_  close to giving him, making a low noise leave his lips almost immediately.

The achievement hunter was slow to open his eyes, unaware he had closed them again, thinking to himself that he probably hated his alarm clock and it’s working capability more than he hated his imagination at that moment, for being such an annoying  _teasing_ dick. He just didn’t know which one screwed him over more.

He ended up making another noise, reaching over to blindly hit the button to turn it off, before he rolled over, curling in on himself. The pressure in his gut was not lessening at all, the actual  _ache_ growing worse with every second that ticked by. So unfair, he thought to himself weakly as he barely managed to resist palming himself through the boxers.

It really wasn’t surprising that he was hard. After all, you don’t just have a dream like he had, and shake it off like nothing happened. Didn’t make having to deal with the end results any less frustrating, though.

Fucking  _teasing_ mind and it’s lack of actual fulfillment. Maybe this was a hint to go get freaking laid already. He breathed out through his nose in an attempt to steady his breathing. He ran his tongue over his dry lower lip, wondering what he was going to do, annoyed at the thought of going to work. He didn’t even realize he had rocked his hips until the movement brought sweet friction, a shaky breath falling from his lips immediately, hips twitching at the touch that was way too little. 

When he rolled his hips again, he found it gut punchingly similar to the first movement, this time, a small whine escaping before he could quite stop it, and oh god. Oh  _god._

He was so going to be late to work.

“Sorry, Geoff,” he muttered under his breath, his voice shaking, even as amusement flickered briefly in his mind. He was  _so_ going to be late, holy  _god_ , and he couldn’t even remember who had been in the dream to cause this. Just remembered the lips against his neck, something warm and  _wet_ around his achingly hard dick, not caring at how hard or fast he thrust his hips, just clenching all nice and tight around him, and it had been way too long since he gotten laid,  _shit._

Ray could always just skip his shower, to make up for the lost time doing this, and the more he moved, the more it didn’t seem like a bad idea. It was either this, after all, or hoping it would just sort itself out, which ran the risk of getting picked up by one of his friends with - well, a  _boner,_  while he waited for himself to calm down. 

He felt his face heat up at just the thought. So, pretty easy choice then, all things considered.

Ray pushed his face against his pillow, sliding a hand down over the soft skin of his stomach, shaking already, before gently pressing it against the hard length of his dick through the material. He mouth fell open hard, a choked noise forcing it’s way out of his mouth. Fuck.  _Fuck._ Shit. It felt like he had been hard like this for  _hours,_ leaving him too sensitive, each touch feeling like it sent fireworks off behind his eyes.

He couldn’t remember ever being this hard in his life, and as he gently palmed himself again it  _did_ hurt. "Guh," Ray breathed. How long had he been like this for? He swallowed, thinking maybe the thought of  _hours_ wasn't all that wrong.  _  
_

That thought... really, _really_  shouldn’t make his heart pound even more, breaths falling faster, or make his dick start to  _throb._ It shouldn’t. He was so fucking incredibly boned by his own kinks, it wasn’t even funny. He was this close. This fucking close. Just from a dream, that he barely remembered. So hard it literally hurt. He didn't even know what the person looked like, but judging by his own fucking reaction, apparently they were pretty decent.

Ray bit down on his lip to suppress another noise, as he slowly began to rock his hips, and, realizing he was working himself to an orgasm that would leave him coming in his jeans, he immediately slid his hand under his boxers, hissing at the first touch of his warm hand against his dick. Going without a shower today was going to fucking suck, his skin already feeling sweaty and hot, and the idea that he was going to have jizz coating himself after this, was not really the greatest thought. He pulled his boxers down as much as he had time for, not wanting to let go because each touch was sending fire straight to his stomach.

He nearly shouted at the accidental brush of his thumb against the head of his cock, and he couldn't help but give in then, finally, to actually gripping himself. He wrapped a loose fist around the base of his dick, slowly dragging it upwards, _squeezing_.He breathed out weakly, thinking about those lips, the bite to his collarbone, the nip behind his ear. He made a strangled sounding noise, his thighs trembling when he moved, rolling over onto his stomach but keeping himself slightly elevated, his face pressed against his pillow, all in the hope he could control his movements more this way. 

God, he wanted someone to  _bite_ him, to leave marks and nip and murmur teasing things hot against his ear. Wanted to feel the roughness. Someone tugging at his hair, drawing him back so they could gain better access to his neck. Wanted them to say crude and filthy things about how he looked, making him do  _anything_ just to be able to get off. 

The thought made Ray's face heat up. He wanted it, and he wanted it all  _so_ badly.

He made a weak noise into the pillow. He tightened his grip, dragging it slowly up, jerking when it reached the head, and found him mercilessly running his thumb over it, again and again, the muscles in his stomach twitching with each press, nearly choking with each shuddery inhale of oxygen. 

Every movement, touch, squeeze, made it feel like stars were exploding, sending off waves of heat behind his closed eyelids. He didn’t even realize his mouth was still open until he turned his head, feeling the wet fabric of his pillow press and drag against his cheek. He shuddered. What kind of mess must he look like right now?

 _So fucking desperate, aren’t you_?

He made a wounded noise in the back of his throat, forever wanting to deny the thought but  _needing,_ needing so badly. He thought he could  _maybe_ remember sentences, brief sentences from his dream, but they could just have easily been thought up just in the moment of all this. _  
_

“So close,” he mumbled. So _close._ He was gonna come and ruin his sheets, and he didn’t even mind at that point. Everything just felt so fucking _good,_ and the thought of someone over him, biting and licking and sucking marks, down his back, running their hands up his thighs and grabbing at his dick, stroking him off, quick, rough, like he was finally giving into doing now, was driving him fucking insane. His thighs were shaking with each completed stroke, and he lost his ability to hold the upper half of his body up at all, collapsing face first against his pillow with a low shaky groan. _  
_

God, he wanted someone to fuck him. Wanted _teeth_ pressing against his throat, biting,  _you gonna come for me,_ murmured, hot breath against his ear. Stubble pressing harsh against his neck, scraping, rubbing. He wanted  _marks,_ for everyone to fucking see, know how good someone was to him. God,  _god._

“Yes,” Ray breathed. “Oh, fuck,  _yes._ ”

 _Please,_ he thought. Please.

And with those final thoughts, Ray came violently, painting the sheets beneath him, rolling his hips into his own hand once more, shaking with the effort as waves of pleasure rolled over him, heavy and fucking  _delicious,_ sapping his energy until he couldn’t even support himself anymore at all, legs giving out from beneath him as he finally collapsed all the way into the sheets.

Which disgustingly enough dropped him right into the wet spot.

Ray made a tired noise of disgust, struggling to roll over, moving out of the area, his muscles straining with effort as he tried desperately to catch his own breath, before he collapsed once more. The boxers that had only made it halfway down his thighs, really weren't helping. 

"Fuck," he murmured.

Even if he was late, he thought blearily, staring up at the ceiling above him. That was so,  _so_ worth it.

Goddamn.

**Author's Note:**

> What should you do when you just want to read a fic with Ray jerking off in his bed? Write one yourself apparently. Not ship centric, because I just wanted to write Ray jerking off and being desperate, because you know, why not. Feel free to imagine anyone here though! (Although I think it might be a tad difficult to think of a chick considering the fact I mentioned stubble. Woops.)
> 
> If there's any mistakes, please let me know. I went over this a couple times, but I can't say my head was the clearest in doing so. I also might have made Ray swear too much so there's that? omg. Comments are super appreciated.
> 
> I posted this on my tumblahhh [here](http://gracebriel.tumblr.com/post/103431222593/ray-could-still-feel-the-phantom-lips-on-his-neck)
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> Edit:: Went over again the second I woke up because there were wayyy too many mistakes. Ahem. >.>


End file.
